Oeufs de chocolat
by Kim Shizumi
Summary: Nos bishonen font une chasse aux œufs en chocolat, seulement, tous ne chasse pas la même chose...


Titre: Œufs de chocolat  
Auteur: Ben c'est moi  
Genre: Fête yaoi  
Source: On ose me le demander  
Couple: Euh, je sais pas encore  
Disclamer: peut être que le lapin de Pâques me les offre ? Non ? Comment ca j'ai déjà eut mes cadeaux ?  
Commentaire: Ben eux aussi peuvent aller chercher des œufs de Pâques non ?

**Œufs en chocolat**

Le lycée Osaka est en effervescence. En effet c'est Pâques aujourd'hui. La majorité des étudiants sont partis chez eux pour fêter, mais certain n'ont pas cette chance ou plutôt ne veulent pas rentrer. C'est ainsi que Mizuki et tous ses amis ainsi que les trois délégués sont restés.

Ce matin, Mizuki se demandait si sont cadeau plairait à Sano car elle n'a pas pu lui acheter du chocolat (il n'aime pas le sucré). Elle et ses amis avait organisé une petite chasse aux œufs. Et pour que personne ne se trompe de cadeau, ils avaient décidé de mettre le nom de la personne à qui c'était destiné.

-Mizuki, tu viens ? On nous attend !  
-J'arrive

Tout le monde avait déjà caché les cadeaux, chocolats et autres surprises. Et une surprise, ils en eurent une : les trois délégués avait décidé d'être de la partie. Pour la joie de Nakao et le malheur des autres.

-Mais Nanba-sempai…  
-JE sais que l'on n'était pas prévu dans votre programme, mais les deux là voulaient s'incruster.  
-Mais toi aussi, tu aimerai participer à ce jeu, hein Tenouji, rajouta Nanba d'une voix mielleuse.  
-Mais, Nanba-sempai…comment dire…commenca Mizuki.  
-On n'a prévu des "cadeaux" que pour nous, finit froidement Sano.  
-Es ist traürig aber nicht schlecht (C'est triste mais pas grave). Mais je suis quand même cruellement outré que vous n'ayez daigné nous inviter à votre amusement.

Masao avait un don pour prendre un air mélo-dramatique. Nanba expliqua qu'ils avaient prévu le coup et caché leur présents avant de s'inviter à cette chasse aux œufs. Ainsi, la quête du chocolat pouvait commencer. La dispersion fut rapide. Chacun furetait dans son coin à la recherche de son cadeau.

Mizuki était à l'affut, toute excitée de savoir ce qu'on lui avait prévu. Mais c'est surtout le chocolat de Sano qui l'intéressait. Malheureusement pour elle, pour l'instant, elle n'avait rien trouvé, juste les présents pour ses amis. Alors qu'elle allait fouiller dans un buisson, elle entendit une exclamation étouffée. Supposant que quelqu'un avait trouvé son bonheur, elle continua son inspection plus loin.

La personne du buisson avait bien trouvé son bonheur, mais pas pour les raisons qu'elle croyait. En effet Noe n'était pas seul. Un jeune homme s'occupant du club d'athlétisme s'occupait du bonheur de son camarade. Ils avaient cherché chacun dans leur coin et s'étaient retrouvé pour leur plus grand ravissement. Leurs cadeaux à leurs pieds, ils ne s'en souciaient guère, s'occupant seulement de l'autre.

Tenouji était, lui aussi, comme Mizuki, assidu dans sa chasse aux œufs. Sa battue était méthodique (il faut appliquer la méthoooode). Quitte à qu'il revienne sur ses pas, il regardait chaque brin d'herbe, centimètre carré avec attention. C'est ainsi qu'il trouva deux confrères qui chassaient tout sauf les œufs en chocolat.

-Ils sont incorrigibles. Si quelqu'un les trouve. Bah, c'est pas mon problème, pensa Megumi en filant à l'anglaise.

Pendant ce temps, les deux délégués pensaient à autre chose que la possibilité qu'on les découvre. Nanba avait défait le ruban qui retenait prisonnier les longs cheveux de Masao et y passait sa main dedans.

-Tes cheveux sont superbes.  
-Ich weiß, répondit le propriétaire de la splendide chevelure.  
-Tes yeux sont magnifique sans lentilles, ajouta Minami.  
-Es ist besser ohne meine Brille (C'est mieux sans mes lunettes)  
-Je comprend rien, espèce de comédien de pacotille que j'adore.  
-Tu es un imbécile, Dom Juan de mon cœur.

Telle était la dialogue de nos deux tourtereaux ponctué par un langoureux baiser. Mais ils n'étaient pas aussi seul qu'ils se l'imaginaient. Un petit garçon roux les avait surpris et avais pris la fuite sans demander son reste. Nakao courait sans but, juste de s'éloigner le plus possible de son amour. Le fait que sa vue était trouble à cause des larmes le fit se cogner contre une personne indéterminée. Les deux tombèrent à terre.

-Itai.  
-Pourquoi tu m'as foncé dedans ? demanda paisiblement Taiki se redressant.  
-Je ne l'ai pas fais exprès ! répondit l'idole du lycée toujours par terre.  
-Une aura violette, tu es jaloux.  
-Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire ?  
-Rien. Lèves toi, lui dit Kayashima en lui tendant la main.  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide !  
-Qui te dit que je veux t'aider ?

Sur cette question, Senri se releva et épousseta la poussière qu'il avait sur ses vêtements. Taiki passa à côté de lui, se dirigeant vers le coin que fuyait Nakao.

-Non ! le retint l'idole du lycée en le saisissant par le bras ce qui ramena le gars aux esprits près de son camarade (la violence du geste vs le faible Taiki lol)  
-Tu n'es plus jaloux ? Du rose, une poussé d'hormone ?  
-Hein ? N'importe quoi ! répondit brusquement le rouquin, le rouge aux joues.  
-Tu m'assimiles à lui ? Ce n'est pas juste pour moi.  
-Je comprends pas  
-En quoi je lui ressemble, dis moi ? Continua impassible Kayashima tout en se rapprochant d'un jeune homme de plus en plus déconcerté.  
-Ressemble à qui ? cria presque Nakao.  
-Celui que tu aimes, répondit-il simplement.  
-Tu lui ressembles pas !  
-Pourtant ton aura dit le contraire. On peut me prendre pour un fou, mais tant pis, moi, je sais que ce que je vois ne me trompe pas.  
-Tu..ne …tu ne…c'est pas vrai ! Tu es différent de lui !  
-Tu es sûr ? demanda Taiki avec une pointe de surprise.  
-Oui…non…je sais plus. Tu m'embrouilles !  
-Calmes-toi. Ne pleure plus pour ça. Cela n'en vaut pas la peine.  
-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?  
-Tu trouveras une autres personne à aimer. La preuve, il ne s'intéresse pas à toi.  
-Tu sais qui c'est ?  
-Non, mais tu serais pas là à pleurer si il s'occupait de toi.  
-Snif

Les sanglots de Nakao continuèrent quand Kayashima le pris dans ses bras pour le réconforter. D'abord surpris, Senri se laissa aller et ses larmes se rariffièrent. Il se calma et s'endormit presque jusqu'à se qu'il se rappelle où il se trouvait.

-Go..gomen !  
-De quoi ?  
-J'ai du te gêner.  
-Pas du tout.

Taiki pris le visage du rouquin dans ses mains pour les regarder droit dans les yeux. Il lui effleura simplement les lèvres (qu'est-ce qu'il est entreprenant), mais Nakao ne voulait pas en rester là. Le gars aux esprits le repoussa gentiment.

-Pas encore. Ce ne serai pas raisonnable, pas après ce que tu as subit.  
-Mais…  
-Non, tu l'aimes encore, ça se voit. Si tu fais ca, ce serai juste une sorte de vengeance.  
-Gomen

Les deux jeunes hommes resserèrent leur étrainte se souciant, l'un de la blessure de son ami et l'autre de ne pas faire de peine à son camarade. Loin de toute cette agitation, à l'autre bout de l'établissement, un sportif cherchait et …trouvait.

-Tient, je me demande qui as pu m'offrire ca ? Un bonhomme qui fait du saut en hauteur en pain (du salé quoi).

Il avait trouvé tout ce qui lui était destiné. Il se dit alors qu'il pouvait bien se reposer et il s'allongea par terre, dans l'herbe. Comme d'habitude il s'endormit rapidement, sans que rien ne vienne troubler son sommeil. Rien, c'est vite dit. Nakatsu qui passait dans le coin, trébucha contre une motte de terre (non, non, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai faite). Il ne put rétablir son équilibre et tomba en avant sur le corps inactif de Sano. Ce choc le réveilla, écrasé par un poids non-identifié sur le coup.

-Nakatsu, k'so, qu'est ce que tu fous ?  
-Gomen, j'ai trébuché et je suis tombé.  
-Tu pourrai au moins t'enlever.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Pour que je puisse me lever.  
-Non. Je veux pas.  
-T'es lourd.  
-Méchant. Moi je t'aime beaucoup et c'est comme ca que tu me parle.  
-Baka.  
-C'est gentil, répondit Nakatsu véxé.

Il s'était relevé, mais jugeant que la manière de parler de Sano était peu correcte à son égard, il s'assit sur le ventre du ténébreux sportif. Il s'installa de sorte qu'il puisse encore respirer, mais plus bouger.

-Tu es pénible. Faut que je finisse de chercher.  
-Tu as déjà tout trouvé sinon tu ne pioncerais pas.  
-Et toi, tu as tout ?  
-Non il m'en manque un. Je ne sais pas de qui, mais ne je le trouve pas.  
-Ce doit être le mien, je n'ai pas pu le cacher.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-On ne peut pas le cacher, voilà pourquoi !  
-C'est quoi ?  
-Si tu me laisses bouger, je pourrai te le donner.

Nakatsu s'assit alors à côté d'Izumi qui se redressa et tourna sa tête vers le yankee. Il lui fit signe de se rapprocher, ce que fit le blondinet sans comprendre. Sano se pencha tout près de son visage et lui murmura à l'oreille "Joyeuse Pâques" avant de se saisir des lèvres douces de son meilleur ami. Se bref contact électrisant rompu, les deux sportifs se regardèrent dans les yeux.

-Tu es content ?  
-Arigato Izumi. Et mon cadeau te plait ?  
-C'est lequelle ?  
-Celui en pain.  
-C'est magnifique. Où tu l'as trouvé ?  
-C'est un secret.

Mais l'heure tournait et les deux compagnons durent se résoudre à rejoindre le point de rendez-vous. Tout le monde se retrouva, sauf Nakao.

-Il est parti se couché, il est fatigué m'a-t-il dit, déclara Taiki.

L'après-midi s'acheva ainsi. Tout le monde était content. De retour dans leur chambre, Mizuki et Sano allerent se coucher.

-Sano ?  
-Hum.  
-T'as trouvé ton bonheur dans tes cadeaux ?  
-Oui. C'était lequel le tient ?  
-La montre et toi ?  
-La canette de jus de pêche avec des beignets.  
-Arigato, j'adore ça.  
-Bon faut dormir maintenant.  
-Oyasumi nasai Sano.  
-Hum.

**Fin**

Hum, pas d'aparté, je risque ma peau sinon. J'ai faillit ne pas mettre Noe et Sekime ensemble, mais j'arrivais pas à trouver avec qui les mettre sinon. L'idée de mettre Masao et Nanba me trottai dans la tête. Les trois délégués me rappelle le trio Aya-Tori-Shi dans Fruits Basket. Ayame serai Masao, Shigure serai Nanba et Hatori serai Tenouji. Sinon, le pauvre Nakao, je lui ai fendu le cœur, heureusement Taiki est là. Il est sérieux comme type dans ma fic, mais il est toujours sérieux.

J'ai eu toutes les peines du monde pour l'écrire d'ailleurs. Il y a des passage que j'ai réécris trois fois au moins, parce que mon pavé portable ne voulait pas me l'enregistrer sur ma disquette. En plus il plantait et tout s'effaçait. Si vous voyez des faute de frappe, d'orthographe … ce serai sympa de me le signaler parce que mon ordi et moi, on est pas assez fort pour ça.


End file.
